


Platonic Kisses

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Gen, Platonic Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it does exactly what it says on the tin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Platonic Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [autisticsouda](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=autisticsouda).



> Quick fic written for tumblr user austisticsouda with the prompt "Black/N, platonic kisses"

Black and N always kissed when one of them left, even if it was just splitting up to check out different stores or a bathroom break. The kinda kiss varied based on their moods (of course) but the stunned reactions and assumptions they were dating did not. N was usually the one to bluntly say no, they were just best friends with a bond beyond what most humans could comprehend by merit of being heroes chosen by legendary dragons because Black spluttered indignantly.

Whenever someone asked  _why_ they kissed (and a lot of Unovans weren’t too great at minding their own damn business, so a  _lot_ of people asked), Black lied and said it was a habit they picked up in Kalos.

"Everybody kisses goodbye there," he said, and they just went with it.

Sometimes (a lot of times) he wished he’d tell the truth as unashamedly as N did. There wasn’t really a solid reason, they just felt like it. It was kinda reassuring, like a wordless promise addressing their anxieties without making one or both of them uncomfortable (or worse, cry). It was a promise between friends that they’d see each other again soon.

Plus it felt really good.


End file.
